marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wheezy Wilson: The Story of Deadpool
Wheezy Wilson: The Story of Deadpool is an animated film made by 50A Productions, and the first film of the New Earth-4045 Cinematic Universe, which also introduces the universe itself. This animated film is directed by Neil Druckmann, who is known for directing the Uncharted game series, and features the voice-actors Nolan North, Crispin Freeman, David Hayter, Fred Tatasciore, Travis Willingham, Steven Blum, Amanda Celine Miller, and Maria Canals Barrera. This animated movie centers on Frederick Wilson, AKA Deadpool, in a quest of vengeance against a global terrorist and supervillain called "Taskmaster", who took away his retirement time and his girlfriend. This movie takes some inspiration from Fox's Deadpool movie, Captain America: Civil War and Winter Soldier. Unlike the main inspiration of this movie, the Deadpool of this movie is based on the lesser known "Golden Age Deadpool", with a new storyline. The animation of this movie will be similar to those of Batman: Assault on Arkham. Synopsis Fortune, fame, a good wife, and honor, it's a happy life for World War II hero, Frederick Wilson. But when he's about to retire, and he's forcibly used in an experiment by near-immortal supervillain and maniac with a skull-mask, Fred's life became upside-down, and was used in "jobs", so violent, no man can ever imagine it. But when he snapped back, and realize that a lot of sh*t went down because of him, it's time for "Wheezy" to strike back, with the same exact precision and brutality, to those who wronged and misused him, while getting into some problems he never expect. Plot Somewhere in the Caribbean, 1945 Frederick Wilson is seen waking up from his bed, in a cabin, near a beach, after a "fun night" with his new wife, and long-time girlfriend, America Chavez. As he wakes up, he stretches, and sees that America's still sleeping. Wilson proceeds to kiss her forehead, and gets out of the bed, in his red boxers. Fred then goes to the wardrobe near the bed, and puts on his red-colored t-shirt, with a black-colored writing on it, spelling, "the Pool of Death, 1942". Fred goes out of the cabin, and sees a beautiful view, of the nearby beach, with seagulls flying, and the sun rising. Fred says that life's been good to him, and goes to break the 4th wall. Turning his head to the screen/viewer, he says, "Damn, are you feeling that this movie's gonna be better than the Reynolds' version? Well I was hoping that it's gonna get a 10/10 from IGN and 100% tomatometer, as well as audience score from Rotten Tomatoes." After saying that, Fred continues to see the view, then turns his back, and walks back to the cabin. He proceeds to make coffee, and turns on the radio, which plays Til the End of Time. As the song goes, Wilson sings the song's lyrics as the music plays, and finishes making his coffee. Pouring the coffee maker down his mug, and drinks it, only to be interrupted by Chavez, before he can drink it, by hugging him. Chavez greets him, and tells him that "last night's action" was fun. Fred responds by saying that he couldn't be as "happy as that night" if it wasn't for her. Chavez responds back by sharing a kiss with Fred, and asked him about what'll they do tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and so on. Fred says that "only God knows what'll we do next". Chavez then replies by saying, "And only God knows where our love will end. We'll be together for the rest of our lives." After that, the two share one more kiss, and Frederick finally drinks his coffee... ... and the scene then snaps to the present day. Kimberley, South Africa, a "Bar With No Name", 2016 Deadpool, with his mask open, is seen drinking beer from a mug, similar to the one in the previous scene. After finishing the beer, Deadpool slams down the mug to the bar's table, and asked the bartender, "Hey Stan, you still got some more DP Juices?" The bartender replies, "Look, kid, first of all, my name isn't Stan, and we got no drinks called DP Juices around here. And second, don't be such a jerk, will ya? You're scaring the hell out of everybody with your burned-down face, and..." Before the bartender can continue, Deadpool intervened by saying, "Alright, alright, just give me some more Johnnie Runners, okay? I got some asses to f*ck in the next scene." "Damn you, Reynolds..." The bartender then walks away to the bar's back-room to get some "Johnnie Runners", while Deadpool gives a middle finger to him, while closing his mask, and turns to the viewer.. "You know what? I think Lee doesn't realize this ain't Reynolds' movie at all. You see, you've seen my face, it's completely animated, ain't CGI or all that sh*t stuffs, and the suit's completely different, man!" After that, DP turns back his view on the bartender, who returned with a "Johnnie Runner". "You know what, I think you should take this entire bottle with ya, so people ain't gonna say you're crazier than crazy. Who're you taking to?" "Someone who's been noticing you since Iron Man." After saying that, Deadpool gets off his table, and walks outside the bar, knocking out a drunken, fat man in process with the same mug he used previously, breaking it apart. As he goes outside, a phone ringtone (which plays the same song as the one in the opening scene, "Til the End of Time") is heard, and Deadpool takes out his "Super-Phone", and answers it. "Hello? Is this Hawkeye? (Whispering) Oh wait, not yet!" The phone call comes from his teenage-friend, who is at high school, Katherine Bishop who is none other than Hawkeye. "Umm, hey Frederick. It's been a long time since I called you, but, uh.." "You wanna rekindle our relationship? Be my girlfriend? Be my guest, I'm still avenging Chavez, here." "(Sigh) How many times do I have to tell you, I am NOT attracted to you, and I am a teenager while you're decades away from me! Look, Fred, I got a problem here, at my high school. I think we see a bunch of armed b*tches coming, and I think they got some sort of connection with the guy you said you want to f*ck." "Wait, hold on just a minute, Hawky. You said that there are a bunch of armed motherf*ckers coming to your school, but you know that they might have a connection with skull-face... I think you should take cover by now." "I am. I'm in a toilet, and those guys have stormed the school 5 minutes ago. A lot of my classmates got f*cked up by those guys, and for some, you can take it on a literal sense of being''' f*cked. It's hard work getting my cellphone, and remember that so-called gun you gave to me last month? What the f*ck are you thinking, you said that it's a real gun, but it's a goddamn toy gun!" "Hey, I know it's a toy gun, but it may kill some sh*t from the news, I heard." "God, damn it! Just come to my school and kill these sons of b*tches!" After that, the connection cuts off, and Deadpool puts his Super-Phone back. After all the chat on phone, Deadpool sees three girls in front of him, with "suggestive clothing". One of them, with blonde hair, said to Deadpool, "Hey, mind if we get a selfie with you?" Fred sarcastically responds, "Nah, I got a day and girl to save, and a girlfriend to avenge." After that, Deadpool goes away from the girls, and takes a cab to Bishop's school. In the taxi, Deadpool meets the driver, "Bob", and asked him a few questions, and turned to audience after Bob finishes answering one of his questions, saying, "If you read my books, you'll know that Chris Evans is gonna truly kill him!" "Sorry, what?" Apparently, "Bob" overheard Deadpool's fourth wall breaker, in which Deadpool prompts by saying that it''s nothing but an illusion to him.'' Still mid-way to the school, "Bob" then asked Deadpool, if he's "one of those superheroes", and what happened to him. Deadpool responded by saying, "Well, Bob, time for a flashback." Omaha, Normandy, 1944 "Seems like we're getting the hardest one, Fred!" Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan yelled at the peak of his voice to Frederick. It's 1944, during the historical event now known as the "D-Day". Dugan and Fred were tasked with the rest of the V Corps of the USA to land on "Omaha Beach", to take France back from the grip of Nazi Germany. "Yeah, I know! We're not gonna live a long life, anyway! I'm expecting to be shot in the head by a K98K." Fred responded. "Sure, we ain't gonna survive this one, but if we do, (looks at Fred) Wilson, you're payin' my Johnnie Walker!" "Nah, I got another life to live, if I got through this hell-hole. I got a girl to f*ck, and a family to start. How about you?" However, before Dugan can respond, another soldier said to them, "Sorry to interrupt boys, but our lives are at stake 3 seconds from now!" And like he said, 3 seconds later, their dropship landed on the beach, and both Dugan and Fred dashed through the beach, evading landmines and various traps, as well as dodging machine gun bullets. While rushing, the two got a short conversation, which is continued later on after they managed to get pass the harsh terrain of the beach, and the Nazi guard post. The two managed to clear a guard post, and stopped to have a drink there. "You still got those Gold Labels, Wilson?" "Hell, it's my lucky charm." The two then sits down on a Nazi corpse, filled with bulllet holes, and shares a drink. "You know, I think we'll survive this one. Dude, we cleared this entire post and.... (spots a Nazi soldier coming to the post, and shoots him without looking with the corpse's Luger pistol) I think the rest of this day's gonna be well." "Ah, Wilson, always such a confident man. Though, where are you gonna get married, huh?" "I'm thinking, the Caribbean? Haven't decided with her, but I remember her saying yes to it." "Nice... well, Wil, my drink's finished, let's get back to work." "Alright then. It's time for my present-day counterpart to continue, too." "What?" "Nevermind." Back to the present... '"So, you're a veteran?" Bob asked. "Yea, people called me the Pool of Death back in those days. Acted not only in D-Day, but, a couple of theaters, including the Eastern Theatre, and tangled with the Desert Fox himself in North Africa." Fred casually answered. "And how did you get your powers, mister... (Taxi stops) sorry, Mr. Red, I think you've already reached your destination!" Bob exclaimed, while seeing a bunch of mercenaries in front of the school gate. "Alright then, Bob, just park in somewhere safe, and I'll pay ya later. These b*tches are gonna be f*cked for what they're doin' to my girl!" Deadpool then steps out of the cab, Bob backs himself and the taxi away, and straight when his left foot lands on the soil, he throws one of his swords to a nearby mercenary, and quickly evades incoming gun-fires. He retrieves his sword, and "borrows" the dead mercenary's assault rifle, and eliminates the mercenaries, but leaving one alive, albeit wounded. He approaches the wounded mercenary and asked him, "So, a bunch of mercs with some sorta connection with the skull-guy who f*cked me up came to my girl's school..." The mercenary replied, "You're the one... called Deadpool?" "Yea, and what the f*ck's the matter with that, huh? Tell me about what're you guys doing here, and I'll give you a fast death." "Not gonna happen, red-ass bastard." After the merc said that, Deadpool promptly drags him to Bob's taxi place, and commanded him to keep the mercenary alive, as long as he can, so he can "road-kill" him with Bob's taxi. Bob is stunned, and stares at the mercenary. Deadpool then returns to the school gate, and enters the school, where he sees a bunch of mercenaries keeping students and teachers hostage. When the mercs spotted him, they opened fire on him, but Deadpool takes cover nearby a pillar. When taking cover, apparently, the pillar's near a warehouse, and out of the warehouse, a janitor comes out. Not knowing what's happening, the janitor's stunned, and Deadpool "borrowed" his "magic broom", and attempts to sneak on the mercenaries, who can't see him like John Cena. Deadpool somehow managed to close in to them, and pretends to surrender as they aimed their guns at him. Fred tells them, "I'm just a janitor with a magic broom!" Straight after that, Fred breaks the broom, and stabs one of the broken broom sticks to a mercenary's eye, and uses him as a human shield, covering him from the bullets the other mercenaries rained on him. While so, the hostages managed to run away, but one of them managed to be re-captured by a mercenary. After handling all the mercenaries, the previous merc with hostage threatened Deadpool. If he doesn't back away, he'll kill the hostage. Deadpool exclaims that "that kind of thing is too common", and throws one of the broken broom parts that he still got, and throws it to the "old hostage" (a 50-year-old teacher), which uses it to smack the merc's head. After that, the "old guy" runs away, and Deadpool slices him in half with his dual swords. "Now, where the hell's my girl..." Meanwhile... "I told you man, I know this Deadpool guy! Trust me, if he kills people like Freddy Kruger, he got reasons!" Solo told his partner that time, the Thing, about Deadpool. "Yea, I do trust ya, kid. But that red-suited palooka ain't a real hero. That unstable idiot's not considered a hero by many." The Thing reassured his opinion. He then continued again by saying, "Look, let me ask ya something. If I do trust him, why should I trust him? And what makes him trustable?" Solo replies, "To be honest, I myself can't truly... describe how. I remembered that the two of us worked together back in 2014, and... he told me that he did all sorts of sh*t to avenge his girlfriend or something. He's on a quest to kill someone called Taskmaster." After Solo replied, when they're walking on an airfield, to the same high school Deadpool's currently in, the Thing stopped his tracks. "So, you trust him because you two are hunting for the same guy?" Solo takes a time to answer, with the Thing's face intrigued. "Honestly, yes. And we pretty much share the same method of... fighting crime. But, not to raise myself up or anything but, I'm still sane enough not to talk to people Deadpool calls the viewers." "Damn straight. Oh, and why are we spending time walking here? Thought you can teleport?" The Thing said. "Oh, yeah. Alright then, hold on tight. I don't know the school's position, but I can drop the two of us near the school location." "Then let's get goin'." After that, the Thing holds Solo's shoulder, and using his Mutant power, Solo teleports both of them to the market near the school. Back at the school... An unknown figure is seen walking in the school's halls, on the third floor, where Kate's currently hiding. The figure, is Blood Spider, the leader of the attack on the school, who actually works as "Taskmaster's" right-hand-man. "Search the entire floor, I know someone's here related to that red-suited prick." Blood Spider shouted to his men, and one of them asked, "The toilet too, sir? (Spider turns to him) Not because I'm a dick or what sir, but I detected a phone signal in one of the toilets." After hearing that, Spider says, "There's the b*tch. You, search the entire floor's toilets, and if there are anyone there, bring them to me. I know which f*cker's related to Wilson." While the mercenaries are searching the floor, Deadpool sneaks into a closet, where one of the mercenaries is searching for any signs of life. Deadpool sees the mercenary opening a closet door, where a nerd is hiding. Before the mercenary can get the chance to see him, Deadpool stabs his head with one of his swords, and decapitates him. Surprised, the nerd's eyes are widened, and Deadpool signals him to be quiet. Back at Blood Spider's location, he sees a bunch of students retrieved, and identifies them one by one. One by one, they're executed, until he found "the girl". "There you are, you daughter of a b*tch." Blood Spider pulls Bishop with one hand, choking her. "So, young lady, are we gonna do this the soft way? The normal way? Or the hard way?" "Well, the normal way's new to me so.. (coughing) let's go with the soft way." "Good, (slams down Kate) just tell me where your lovely red-suited f*cker is, and we'll be on our way." "What do you want with him? Besides, he can't be killed, anyway." "Oh, child, you have no idea what're we gonna do with him. And I'm not the one who's wanting his powers, to be honest. My mentor does." "(Gasps) Taskmaster...." "Correct! Now, you're gonna tell me or..." Before Spider can continue, Deadpool uses a Desert Eagle, stolen from the previous mercenary he killed in the toilet, to shoot Spider, which misses. As Spider is alerted, he commands the mercenary to engage him, while he takes the girl for a "special thing" on the rooftop. With ease, Deadpool dispatches them all, and goes to the rooftop to meet Bishop. When he's on the rooftop, he sees Spider choking her, and holding her, 3 stories high from the ground. "You know that 3 stories ain't gonna kill her, right?" While blinking at Bishop, Deadpool mocks Spider. "Oh really? Seems like you're not a type of hero everyone expects, huh? No wonder the hero community doesn't even refer you as a hero. Not even SHIELD says you're one of the good guys!" "Well, I don't..." Before Deadpool can continue his words, Spider dropped her, and Deadpool turns to the viewer and says, "(Sigh) Please don't be like what happened to Emma Stone in Amazing Spidey 2." After that, Spider and Deadpool engages in a brutal combat, with both of them evenly match. However, Blood Spider nearly gained the upper hand over Deadpool, until an interception comes. When Kate is falling, the Thing saves her by leaping to her location and grabs her. When the two landed, Kate is surprised that the Thing (who is a pretty famous hero in this universe) has come. The Thing said that he's not the only one in the scene, and he brought a help, which is Solo. Apparently, Kate already recognized Solo, the Mutant Anti-Terrorist Agent, who is a friend of Deadpool, who is, in turn, Kate's friend, as mentioned previously. "Bourne, you go handle the two bastards up there. I'll do more talking when you teleport the two down to the courtyard." As said, Solo then teleported to the rooftop, and sees Deadpool (finally) stabbing Spider's legs with his swords. Deadpool greets Solo, telling Blood that "he's an old friend". He also turns to the viewer and says, "For those of you who never knew who this guy is, his name is Solo! He's not too famous in the comics." After saying that, Solo intercepted. "Oh, not again! Fred, I know you must've thought that I've come here to help you but... I can't stand seeing you speaking to the so-called viewers or so. And you know, Ben Grimm's here." "Oh f*cking come on! He's here, even after Jamie Bell and his crew of misfits f*cked up F4?!" "(Sigh) I don't know what you're talking about, but..." Before Solo can continue, Spider punches Deadpool and removes the embedded swords on his legs, and goes to attack Solo. Solo managed to hold Spider on his own, until he teleports to the courtyard, along with Deadpool. There, the Thing and Bishop. As Deadpool gets up, he sees the Thing, with a visible view of his angry face. "Eh, I didn't mean it about the Jamie Bell thing." "Wilson, are you crazy?! Did you listen to us last time when we told you to not..." ".... do all sorts of crazy sh*t in order to avenge your girlfriend, right? Listen to me, rock-dick, I got a degree of authority over my own life. I'm trying to find this Taskmaster guy, and kill him. He's been wrecking my life, the only guys who agree with me are little Kate and Solo, and you don't need to involve your own stone-dick into this problem, prick!" "The real thing is, everytime you're trying to 'avenge' your girlfriend, a lot of bloody corpses are left on the way. And..." "Damn it, stony! You're making this movie even worse with your chit-chat sh*t!" Seemingly enraged, the Thing chokes Deadpool, lifting him up. "Listen to me, kid, I..." Before Thing can continue his words, Solo interrupted. "Hey Ben, let me talk to him, just chill. I know what to do." Solo then takes Deadpool to the corner of the courtyard, with Kate, but Deadpool choses "another way", which is to the alleyway where Bob's parking his cab, taking Grimm, as well. When they arrive, Bob is susprised, and said, "Sir, why is there the Thing and... a SHIELD agent?' "I'm not a SHIELD agent, numbnuts. Now, what is it?" Solo said. "I thought you're supposed to be the one talking." "Oh, yeah, sorry. Dude, I know that you're on yourself in trying to kill this Taskmaster guy, but, don't get me wrong, everytime you're in a public location, news are gonna be louder than the Twitter as you left bloody retardds on your way. Look, I am also hunting for him, but, at least you need to make a good image for yourself." "(Sigh) There ain't any right f*ck I can't do, eh, Bourne?" Deadpool seemingly "complained", with Solo left silent, and Kate continuing the conversation. "Guys, it's OK, it's not his fault, it's my fault, I called him to school to save me from Taskmaster's men. Just..." Before Kate can continue, the Thing interrupted. "Taskmaster's men? Really?" "Yes, Grimm, and that's why you shouldn't intervene at all. Keeping law and order, bla bla bla, yes I know, but sometimes, you need to give another guy a chance to save the day, and find clues about his girlfriend's killer." Fred told Grimm. "And, it's my high school, and the guy who employed the f*ckers are finding Deadpool, and I'm his friend, so technically, he's the 'hero' around here." Kate's statement left everyone silent, until Bob breaks it. "Mr. Red, remember the one guy who you told me to keep him alive?" "Yes, I do, where is he?" After Deadpool said that, the Thing knocked on his back. "Lemme guess, you're gonna cut the man's kisser?" "Well, I was supposed to kill him using Bob's taxi, but, you gave me a good idea in how to torture him for information." "Mr. Red, he's still dying, though." After Bob said that, Deadpool goes to the side of the taxi, seeing the grievously wounded, dying mercenary. "So, little guy, Mr. Deadpool here is going a little bit kind here, so the viewers are gonna give me good feedbacks. If you still want a fast death, you either tell me where your boss is, or I'll hand you over to the big stone guy behind me, so he can beat the f*ck out of you." "Alright, alright! I'll talk. You may not believe this, but, my boss has nothing to do with all this sh*t! Blood Spider himself wanted to do this, he said he wants to kill you, so his boss'll be proud of him." "What do you mean he wants to make skull-face proud? He's his student?" The Thing questioned. "Yyy... yes. While Deadpool's been hunting him down for the past few years, my boss has been.. takin' apprentices, or something. He also got an assassin under his employment, called the... (coughs up blood)" As the mercenary coughs up blood, Deadpool crouches down, and gets his face closer to his face. "Seems like this b*tch's expecting me. I've been waiting for years to personally f*ck him right in the face, and he knows it, right?" "Well, Deadpool, he should be. You started your attempt in hunting him down back in 2014. It's been 2 years from now, and maybe he got a bunch of superhumans to slow you down, or kill you before you can reach him." Solo said. "So, let me recap some sh*t, 'cause the viewers don't understand f*ck either. The entire scene, wasn't actually set by Taskmaster himself, but that Andrew Garfield rip-off? Holy crap, what the f*ck is Druckmann thinking?' As Deadpool said that, unknown to him, the mercenary is already dead. After looking at it, Solo said, "So, what now?" "You know what? Bourne, you take Deadpool with ya, somewhere. I'm just gonna clean the mess around here, and probably find that Blood Spider guy." The Thing said. "Well, I prefer to find and gut that son of a b*tch myself, close-up, with my own blades, and torture the f*ck out of him so I can find Tasky." After Deadpool said that, the Thing responded. "Good then. I'll clean the mess up, you go with Solo somewhere. This little girl.." "My name is Kate, Mr. Grimm..." "This Kate will go home, and... (looks at Bob) it's better for you to just stay out of this one." However, Deadpool's the one who replied. "Sorry, pal. But he's now my personal taxi driver." In a surprised manner, Bob responded, "What the f*ck?" "Don't worry, I'll email you as soon as I can. I know your e-mail, Bob. I know it from Druckmann himself. Now, Solo, let's get the f*ck out of here." After saying that, Solo does the same thing Deadpool tells hiim to do, the Thing leaves to clean the bodies, and Kate goes home, while Bob's left stunned, and surprisingly, breaks the fourth wall. "Mr. Druckmann, I can't take it anymore!" Red Lion Pub, Wisconsin After the previous event, Solo teleported Deadpool to the Red Lion Pub, where "Wheezy" was supposed to go during World War II, and after the war. When they walk to the bar, Deadpool stopped for a while, which prompted Solo to stop too. Fred said, "Hey! How'd you know that this is my favorite bar?" "I... read your files while I infiltrated one of Taskmaster's compounds." Hearing this, Wade gets surprised. "What the f*ck?! He listed on my favorite bar?! Holy sh*t! That means he's about to f*ck this bar anytime! It could be equipped with sensor cameras! Mercenaries trying to kill me! (Whispering) If they can..." "Don't worry, Fred. You've handled those b*tches on South Africa with ease, why should you worry about some f*cking retarded hired guns tryin' to kill you?" The two then step into the bar, and sees a bunch of "bodybuilders", seemingly prepared to "do something". "You know what? I think we should get out of here." With a little tone of fear, Solo said. "Oh come on! You said that there's nothing to worry about here!" "Well, for you, I mean. Dude, I can't regenerate, and..." "Oh come on! You're a master martial artist, know how to operate all weapons in the history of mankind, and the only thing you can't do is f*ck a girl! Besides, you can teleport us anywhere across the globe!" Deadpool convinces Solo. "... meh. Let's just get a drink." The two then settle down, drinking beers. "Hey, Fred, may I ask ya somethin'?" "Fire away, boyo" "Why do you always buy Gold Label Johnnie Walkers? Is it your favorite, or something? And by the way, your favorite drink's not in Tasky's files." "Long story, chump. Long story. I can explain ya sh*t, but the viewers are gonna be awfully bored!" Getting annoyed, Solo then "rudely" asked Deadpool, "Who the f*ck are the viewers?" Deadpool responded by turning his head to the viewers, and points at them, but Solo still doesn't get it. "Nevermind." "Fine, then. I'll just relieve some old moments..." (Flashback scene) The same bar, in a different time... Once again, back to the past, but now, war's over, and Fred and his best friend, Dugan, went to the Red Lion Pub. The two of them survived the (previously shown) horrifying D-Day landings, on Omaha Beach. They're considered the lucky ones to survive it. And as Dugan's deal with Fred, he'll buy him a Gold Label. As the two began to get drunk, the two did a "cheers", and Dugan starts a conversation. "So, Fred, you said that you got a girl to f*ck when this war's over, in Omaha, eh?" "Technically we're gonna hook up a few more days, or so. Well, she should be here any minute now..." And coincidentally, Fred's girlfriend, America Chavez, appeared out of nowhere, along with a handful of other D-Day Omaha Beach landing survivors. It's a miraculous sight, as the Omaha Beach got the highest amount of casualties in the D-Day landings. As they approach, they called out Fred's nickname, "the Pool of Death", and closes on him, patting his back, until America herself "intercepted" by hugging him from behind. "So... how's my little Frederick's doing?" "Good honey. Just enjoying the end of days, before spending time with my beloved future wife." "So, where's yer place of marriage?" Dugan asked. "French Guiana. We keep the marriage simple. Just bring her parents, we celebrate, drink as many Gold Labels as we can, and at night, we'll f*ck as hard as we can." "Damn straight, Wilson. So, who're you gonna invite other than... friends and family?" "No one else, Mr. Dugan. You can come, if you want to." Chavez said. "Yeah, thanks for the offer, ma'am. I'll invite my wife, as well." Dugan responded. Continuing his words, Dugan said, "Oh, and after you got kids, what're you gonna be, Fred?" "Maybe I'll be an MC, a comic book writer, a body double for Ryan Reynolds, andddd other sh*t-stuffs you don't want to know." After saying that, the three shared a laugh. "Make sure you bring some presents Dugan. I prefer c... nevermind." After Fred said that, there's a 3-seconds-silence, and suddenly they bursted out in laughter. "Yea, yea, yea. So you can still be happy with your wife, even if you already got a child? Haha!" Dugan sarcastically said. "Yes... yes..." As Fred said that, the scene transitions back to the pressent day, with Deadpool himself saying the same thing over and over. "Hey, Wilson! You there?" "Oh damn! Sh*t! Thought I'm still in the '45!" "Well, bad news for us, I'm feeling something bad... remember when I said that these bodybuilders are tryin' ta do somethin'?" "Oh... I get it." After Deadpool said that, he signals the bartender to bring him another Johnnie Walker, but now, a Blue Label. After drinking it, Fred slams it down, hard, which attracts the attention of everyone, who in fact, are hired men from various origins employed by Taskmaster to monitor the pub, so he can find Deadpool, and the men have monitored the pub since 2 years ago. "Fred, are you crazy?!" "Shut the f*ck up, junior. If he wants me, I'm here, let them know, and let him know that I am still more badass than his sorry-ass skull-f*ck." After saying that quietly to Solo, one of the men seemingly stood up, and goes to the pub's closet. The other men followed, but with different acts. One of them pulled a Desert Eagle, others prepared hidden knives, and even a woman got dual uzis. "Fred, someone's got a Desert Eagle! Even if you can regenerate, I don't think you can do sh*t against these guys! How do they know we'll be here anyway?" "They already know since Spider disappeared in South Africa." After that, one of the men, a native African man, stands up, and prepares his moderately huge machete on his back, unsheathing it, which clearly alerts the two heroes. But Deadpool's still keeping up his "cool". The previous man in the closet prepares his "gun", and a skinny man unfolds his knives. Deadpool gets off his seat, followed by Solo, and turns to "the mob", and they see the mercenaries. Loudly, Deadpool says, "So... a bunch of guys tryin' to kill me and my friend? Is it me or you guys are a bunch of idiots, with no formal education, and only know how to rape girls in Sudan, and kill dictators in Argentina, as well as, assassinating criminal lords in Hong Kong? I'm just curious, these days. Do you think that skull-face is gonna give you enough money for y'all to dominate the world?" After saying that, the african man seems to be a little bit angry, and Solo notices that. He whispers, "Fred, I'm takin' down that Zande motherf*cker with the twin machetes." Frederick whispers back, "It's better for us to kill everyone. Or at least one to be questioned about Tasky's whereabouts." "I can deal with that one, if we manage to survive this." "Don't be such a dick and believe in the fact that you'll survive!" After the two's whispering conversation, Solo tried to say another word again, but Deadpool shuts him down. Then, Deadpool turns to the mob, and says: "Before we start, anyone wanna go to the toilet?" After saying that, a huge bar fight happened, or should it be called, a "bar war". The bar fight goes on for around several minutes or so, with many brutalities happening, and Solo being "absurdly stunned" by the scene. Deadpool tells him that if he's too cowardly to kill people, just teleport them outside and drop them somewhere, which he does, and he teleports them to "somewhere in Michigan." Mid-way the bar fight, the man in the closet returns to the "main scene" and is revealed to have a Minigun, in which Deadpool responds: "Your gun's smaller than my dick!" Without any further due, the man starts spinning his minigun, which later, unleashes a hail of bullets, killing other mercenaries, dismembering their limbs and ripping apart their organs, and the two heroes take cover behind a bar table. "Oh great! Armor piercing rounds, and we're crouching behind a goddamn cheap-ass wooden table?!" "Then we need to go outside, quickly, yes?" "YES!" "Then teleport yourself outside! I got a business to accomplish." Solo immediately teleports off, and Deadpool shouts, "Hey you, listen to..." Before managing to continue his words, a bullet pierced his groin, which immediately healed. Looking down, the minigun mercenary is surprised, and Deadpool on the other hand, is annoyed. "THAT IS MY GODDAMN DICK, YOU SON OF A B*TCH!" Deadpool then closes in on the stunned mercenary and cuts off his arms and legs, and decapitates his head later on, with the african man's machete. "Now, where is James Bourne...." Deadpool then goes outside the bloody pub, after cleaning his swords, and trashing away the machete. When Deadpool turns his head, left, right, up, down, he can't find Solo, until a taxi cab siren blows off, in which Solo is seen seating inside, and tells Deadpool to get in, and go to his apartment, to relax for a bit. As he gets inside, he mutters to the viewers. "Damn, Reynolds got Dopinder as the driver, I wanna ask who's the damn driver..." Whispering, Deadpool whispers to Solo, "Who's the taxi driver?" "I don't know, but he looks like a serious looking guy. When I teleport in to a nearby road, I saw a taxi, and the taxi driver looks badass! He wears an eyepatch, got some serious scars. I told him to go to the Red Lion Pub, and then, here we are." "Ah, I think I know who it is, but, due to my sense of honor, I'll leave it be. It's kind of rude too, y' know." After saying that, Deadpool relaxes himself for a while, and opens up his mask. Solo looks, and says, "I don't want to f*ck you or what but, why the f*ck do you get an ugly face. I mean, I know I've seen it before, but, how did you get it?" Muttering to himself, Deadpool says, "My younger self, it's your scene now...." And as said, the scene snaps to the past, once again. 1950, 5 years after Fred and Chavez's wedding, somewhere in Mount Yukon Frederick is seen, climbing up Mount Yukon, in Canada, with his wife, and is seen too, muttering, "Damn you, my future self." Behind him, his wife is following him in climbing the mountain, and says, "Honey! You doin' good there?" "Yeah, I'm fine! Just a few more miles, and we'll reach the peak, babe!" And as said, after a few miles of climbing, they've reached the peak of the mountain, the couples' achievement of a life-time. "Wooh... finally. One of my homeland's highest peak has been conquered by the Pool of Death and his princess!" Fred said, while laughing and trying to catch his breathe. Oxygen's lower in higher places. "Good one, Fred. Though I felt bad that we didn't bring our kid." "Kid's still sick, hon. He's still in Dugan's home on California. Wanna call him?" "Yeah, sure." Fred then opens his bag, and pulls out his phone (which is the same exact phone as his current "Super-Phone"). He hands it to Chavez, then, who dials Dugan's home number. And when the call goes on, something wrong happens. "Hello? Dugan?" After Chavez said that, someone else answered the call. "Sorry, Dugan's in Hell, so are his wife and your son." Hearing that, Chavez is surprised, and somehow, a helicopter appeared in front of the couple, and a soldier shoots out tranquilizer darts at them, knocking them out. A few hours later, Frederick woke up in an unknown facility, also in an undisclosed location. When he woke up, he saw a strange sight of masked men, armed with various weapons. He's also tied to a chair, in the middle of an arena-like environment. "Where am I? Where's my wife, kid, and Dugan?" Fred asked. "Sorry, Mr. Wheezy, they're all dead." An unknown figure replied. "What?! What the f*ck?! What have you done?!" Frederick shouted out. After shouting out, the unknown figure steps forward, from the shadows, with the men stepping aside to make a way for him. The man wears a skull mask, which will be "sticked" to Wade's mind for years. "I need you to calm down, sir. And allow me to introduce myself. My name, is Taskmaster. My real name is irrelevant right now, and I must apologize for what've I done to your family and best friend. As you can see, time's been hard around the world, and we need someone who is capable of having a potential of being a... superhuman." "Superhuman? But I got no super-powers! I'm just a down-to-my-luck guy!" "As I said, you possess a potential of gaining super-powers..." "What kind of ridiculous f*ck is that? A potential of having super-powers? But everyone got the potential to get so!" Taskmaster then reassures the statement, but in a considerably stunning way. "Sorry, I mean, a potential to survive in the process of getting super-powers." Feeling intimidated, Fred said, "I am not gonna be on that process, right?" "On the contrary, Mr. Frederick, you will be in the process, and believe me, with your powers, you'll be unstoppable in combat." "But I have started a fami.. oh, f*ck you!" "Don't worry Mr. Fred, we can bring them back once you survive the process." Two big men then frees Fred of his bonds, and brings him to a place, but before they can do that, Frederick fights them off, and managed to bring them down, until Taskmaster knocked him out with one punch. As Fred is blacking-out, Taskmaster said, "Everything will be fine, Mr. Wilson, everything will be fine." Skipping to the next events, during the same time, Wilson is seen being tortured repeatedly and experimented upon for, quite a few moments, until the last experimentation, somehow breaks his mind down, and not just that, the length of the experiments and torture would deform his face.. Wilson became a little bit insane, and while he's strapped on the surgeon table, Taskmaster approached him and said, "Maybe I was wrong. No one could ever survive the experiement..." After saying that, Taskmaster pulls out a gun, and shoots Fred's head. However, Taskmaster would be amazed and shocked, as well as surprised when the wound heals itself. "Could it be?" Gaining his sanity and rage back, Wilson then using his new-found enhanced strength breaks out his bonds, and punches a nearby goon's nose, breaking it instantly, and immediately frees himself fully and smashes Taskmaster's mask. The goons would proceed to beat down Fred, but Fred quickly kills them all. A big goon later comes in, with a heavy machine gun, and shoots Fred. But before he can do that, Taskmaster, still covering his face, facing back, signals the man to back off and not to shoot Fred. After that, he turns back to Fred, revealing his surprisingly normal face (and quite handsome), but with a disturbing sight of two moderately large scars. "Seems like now I got someone worth beating up!" "Good, because this is the last time you're gonna see ME and MY F*CKIN' D*CK!" Unknown to Taskmaster himself, Frederick is naked. "Whatever you say, Mr. Wilson." The two then engaged in a brutal fight that lasted for around 4 minutes, and ended when Taskmater detonated the self-destruct system of the compound, and traps Frederick by stabbing his sword straight to his head, and plants it to the ground. Unable to free himself, Fred is forced to take the explosion, while Taskmaster walks away from him, and wears a new skull-mask, and says, "It's a nice time cooperating with you, Mr. Wilson. I hope you enjoy the blast." Taskmaster gets out, and as the countdown goes on, Wheezy is still "silent", and Taskmaster hops on to his helicopter, saying to the pilot, "Get to the Canadian Compound, now." 4 hours after the incident, Frederick wakes up, discovering that he's still alive due to his newfound ultimate-powers. However, Frederick drops down, sad, after laughing that he survived, feeling upset as he lost his family. After putting himself together, Fred gets up, and said to himself, "Taskmaster, I'm gonna find you wherever the f*ck you are, no matter how long sh*t's about to take!" Back to the present day... "That was kind of tragic. No wonder you're very obsessed with him. Seems like I got another extra reason to kill Taskmaster." Solo said. "Hey, there are ten million reasons of killing Tasky. and you don't need to think about it." Wheezy replied. "He's a goddamn terrorist, maybe he's also the one orchestrating 9/11, shooting down that plane in Russia, and the one who stole my sandwiches last night." After Solo said that, somehow, Wheezy "realized" something, and his... mask-eyes widen. Solo sees him, and asks him, "Eh, Wheezy?" "GET DOWN!" Surprising the taxi driver and Solo, Wheezy screamed at the peak of his voice and a second later, a sniper bullet pierced the taxi's front glass and gets through Wheezy's head. Though obviously, he survives due to his healing factor. "Messed up", the taxi driver then lost control of the cab as his vision's obscured due to Deadpool's head that unleashes a lot of blood. And finally, the cab crashed through a building, and the duo got unconscious for a while, with Solo recovering earlier. Strangely, the taxi driver disappears. Looking at Wheezy's wound, he wonders why his head regenerates slower, and examines the bullet that pierced his head. As he looks at the bullet, his eyes widen in surprise, and he realized that the bullet is capable of disabling a superhuman's healing ability, and there's just one man who is in possession of the bullet type. "The Winter Soldier...." After muttering, Solo teleports outside, while the Winter Soldier himself is seen on top of a building, still aiming his sniper rifle, now getting his sights on Solo. Solo goes around to see where the Winter Soldier is, while the Soldier himself is patiently waiting for the right time to kill him. After several seconds, Solo stopped his walk, remaining silent for 5 seconds, and everything seems to be quiet, until Winter Soldier unleashes his sniper bullet, and fortunately, Solo manages to react to it and teleports to Winter Soldier's location, "ambushing" him with his teleporation power by kicking his face. After doing a "dragon kick" to Winter's face, he fell down the 5-story-building, and Solo follows the fall by teleporting at the supposed-to-be-landing-area of the Winter Soldier, and before he can directly get slammed to the ground, Solo lifts him up and throws the Soldier to a nearby car. "So, seems like Taskmaster is getting serious now." After saying that, Solo sees the Winter Soldier immediately recovering, and changes his rifle's mode to "assault rifle mode", revealing that the "sniper rifle" is actually a multi-purpose weapon. "It is easy to predict your red-suited friend's movement, Solo. And I myself would've expect that you're gonna be with him." "Alright then. No need to speak out more f*ck, Barnes...." Before continuing his words, "Bucky" then reacts by throwing a knife at Solo, but he catches it. "Do not... ever mention that name, again." "Well, I don't really care if you still got a good side in you, but get ready for some ass-kicking moves!" After saying that, Solo throws back the knife to Winter Soldier, which he catches back, but it distracts him. Distracting him, Solo delivers a dropkick to Winter Soldier, knocking him back. The Winter Soldier immediately gets back up and shoots his assault rifle to Solo, only for him to teleport above him and attempts to strangle him. But, the Winter Soldier's superior strength allows him to overpower Solo, and throws him away to a high-speed truck that is coincidentally, on the streets. With this, Solo got put out of the fight, but actually, he survives the crash due to his physicality. "Amateur." After saying that, the Winter Soldier goes to the place where Wheezy's cab crashed, and to his surprise, Wheezy is nowhere in the cab, and his sniper bullet has been removed. With his face clearly angered, the Winter Soldier then rips out the cab door, turns around, and slams it to the somehow recovered Deadpool that attempts to ambush him with his swords. The cab door knocks Wheezy across the street, into a shop. The Winter Soldier walks to Wheezy's location, and throws away his weapon, saying, "I don't need this thing to kill you, psycho." But before Bucky can enter the shop, Wheezy delivers a flying kick to the Winter Soldier, which surprises him, and coincidentally, behind them, there's an armored truck rushing to the location, and the Winter Soldier got busted through the truck, and in process, the truck got destroyed. Getting back to the cab-crash-site, Winter Soldier gets up and engages in a brutal combat with Deadpool, and is interrupted when Winter took a young boy hostage, and he asked Wilson, "I have no idea why do you think that you can be a hero, Frederick. Your methods are f*cked up, no hero in the world likes you, and not even the general community knows you." "Listen, Sebastian Stan, I...." Before Wheezy can continue, Solo teleports back to action, behind the Winter Soldier, and 'spartan-kicks" him, freeing the boy in process, and Deadpool responds by slashing Buck's face with his sword. And straight after that, Solo teleports the two to a nearby highway. The three then lands on a school bus, and simultaneously, the three ended up standing. "You seemed to be very interested in killing me. How much does skull-face pay you?" Wheezy asked and taunted him. "Yeah, as if he really wanted you to kill Wheezy. (Deadpool and Winter Soldier look at Solo) I mean, Taskmaster is much more skilled than this metal-armed-prick, so why is he hiring this f*ck to kill you, Fred?" After Solo said that, the Winter Soldier charges to the duo, and engages in a brutal one-on-two duel with them, but it is ended when the Winter Soldier blows up a grenade to Wheezy's face, point-blank, when he locked him in a good position for Wheezy to kill him. Two seconds after the grenade blew up, luckily, Solo managed to teleport himself and Wheezy to safety, to Solo's safehouse. Straight after teleporting to the safehouse, which is located in... New Jersey Solo takes a seat on his bed, and breathes heavily, while he sees Deadpool regenerating his head. After completely regenerating his face, Deadpool exclaimed, "I ALMOST GOT THAT SON OF A B*TCH!" "Yeah, but I think now I know by you... can't be a hero." Solo replied. "What is the damn connection between killing Sebastian Stan, and me being a hero?" Wheezy asked. "Listen to me, Wheezy, you really need to put aside your jokes, and hear me. It's been a long day, and I am about to get some sleep after explaining some sh*t to you, bro. Here's the deal. I know that the two of us are both hunting Taskmaster, but, after you kill him, what're you about to do? Being a hero is hard, and your characteristics don't even make you a hero. I mean, dude, you decapitate people in front of children, you get slashed, blasted, and blown apart in front of children, and you only care about avenging your wife, without thinking the effects of your actions to the general public. Not because I don't like you or what but, I think what Benjamin Grimm said is... true. You may have the will of eliminating a threat to the public, but you don't have the good will to do that. That's why even Nicholas Fury considered you a threat." After saying that, Wheezy stares at Solo, but this time, Solo sees something different in his stare, and he never felt "that way". "You... okay?" Wheezy then sits down next to Solo, and said in a, surprisingly, a tone of... sadness. "I think you're right, Bourne. I could never be a hero. All I do is hunt down that f*cking maniac without thinking what he has done to others. I do think about it but, I don't give a f*ck at all to the others around me, in my quest to kill him. Though, I must say, 5 minutes ago, when we fought Sebastian Stan, it ain't really my... fault, y' know. No, seriously, he's the one who blew the grenade in my face, and did you notice that I didn't even fight near children? Stan just took the children hostage in plain sight, we don't even know.... hold on." After "hold on", Solo gets curious, as well as Deadpool himself. Deadpool then stares at Solo and said, "Unless he got all these sh*ts orchestrated..." Scratching his head, Solo asked him, "Wait, are you saying that.... the child, Blood Spider's 'proving time' and all the previous sh*t were all... set up by Tasky?" "Wait... ah screw it. I don't know sh*t, man! We can continue this tomorrow. I need to sleep. Though, I don't need to due to my comic powers. And besides, Druckmann's script is nothing but f*ck! Let's just cut this scene!" After saying that, Deadpool goes to the viewer's screen, and blacks it out by pulling out a black screen out of the screen's right side, with the writing, "Censored." And after that, the viewers can hear "moaning sounds", and screams of Solo to "stop it". Though we don't really know what actually happened.... "Alright! Alright!" Deadpool then slices the black screen in half, and said to the viewers, "Just ignore everything that happened in the last minutes, OK?" Meanwhile, on the same time, in an undisclosed location. In an unknown location, in a snowy-mountain area, a bunker is seen, with several mercenaries, with intimidating look and big guns. The mercenaries are securing the bunker/facility's helipad, and several seconds later, a helicopter touches down, and the Winter Soldier comes out of it. With no words, the mercenaries immediately stepped away from Buck's way, and one of them opened the gate to the bunker. He entered the gate, and steps down the stairs. While walking down, he sees sights of various mercenaries with skull-masks training intensively, with one of them being dragged out after died getting beaten up to death. After a time of walking, Bucky enters a room, that is revealed to be Taskmaster's office. "If it's not for his green-suited sidekick, Frederick WIlson would be dead." Winter Soldier said, while Taskmaster turns to Winter Soldier, revealing his new set of costume and mask. "I can see that, Barnes. His teleportation ability is in fact, the one thing I am seeking to obtain. But then, right now, it is irrelevant. I can get him after I kill his f*cked up partner." Taskmaster said, while standing up from his chair, brandishing his nearly-taller-height than the Winter Soldier. "It's lucky for you that I am still on my nerves, Winter Soldier. I know that you may be surprised that you failed in assassinating Fred Wilson, when you've assassinated 100 figures across your career. Oh, wait, I mean, 100 and still counting." "Then I'll make sure he won't breathe for the next time." After Soldier said that, he turns back to get out of the office, but Taskmaster leaped and landed in front of him, and said, "We're not done yet, Mr. Barnes. But I'm not enraged at your failure. I simply, do need you for my next task." "Alright then. But I know it'll involve that red-suited prick." "Yes, but then, you're not going to fight him alone. To increase the odds of... killing not just Frederick, but his green friend. And I exactly know where's he's heading next." "How do you know?' "Do you know that Frederick Wilson usually speaks to unknown forces called the viewers? Now I know where and who they are." After saying that, Taskmaster sees the viewer, and points at them, with Winter Soldier looking at the same direction, with a surprised face. "Well... I'm here not to talk about viewers." "I know that, Barnes. My mistake. But then, as I said, I still have an assignment for you." After Taskmaster said so, Barnes slung his rifle over his shoulder and crosses his arm. "The next place he and his friend's gonna hit is our compound in Canada. We got a top-secret biological weapon there. And I am sure as hell you don't want to make it angry." "You want me to kill them, while keeping them away from the weapon?" "The weapon's not too relevant for this time. But keep an eye out for some of Canada's superheroes. America's not the only one with heroes." "It will be done, Masters." After saying that, Bucky turns his back, walks out of the office, while Taskmaster sent two of his guards to escort him to another landing pad, where a helicopter is waiting for him. The Winter Soldier then hops on to the chopper, and it flies to theh compound in Canada. While flying, the base's location is revealed through a shot of Mount Fuji. The next day, Canada An old-fashioned aeroplane is seen flying above the Canadian wilderness. The plane however, is flying as wild as hell. Spinning around in freakish motions, the pilot is no other than Mr. Wheezy Wilson. "This is much more FUN that your stupid way of flying sh*t up, Single!" Wheezy said, to the apparently restrained Solo, at the back of the plane. He's restrained due to his "complains" of being able to fly better than him. His mouth mumbling, he said, "F*ck you, Fred! This is for your own good, you motherf*ckin' c*nt!" But all Deadpool heard was, "Fmmmh, Frd! Ths s f y on gd, mmmhmh!" "Sorry, can't hear ya over the..." Before finishing his sentence, suddenly, the plane's wing is shot down. Post-Credits Scene 1916, the Battle of the Somme, France A man in a World War I-era-British Army suit is seen running away from the battlefield. Battered, exhausted, and bloodied, he reaches for a cave, several miles away. He runs as fast as he can, and successfully reaches the cave. He's on the run from the enemy forces of the German Empire, and he's one of the few survivors of one of the bloodiest battles in World War I. In the cave, he stumbles, walking slowly as he holds his wounds, until he nearly got unconscious. He fell to a deep pit in the cave, but luckily, the "pit" is in fact, a large pond. As the man splashes down the pond, he becomes conscious once again, and swims to the shore. As he breathes, he felt something weird. When he takes a look at his wound, located at his stomache, it has been healed. "What sorcery is this..." The man muttered to himself. As he gets up, he examines his wounds again, and when he believes that his wounds are healed, he sees two objects in front of him. A sword, and an amulet. "I must be dreaming..." The man then approaches the two objects, and receives a "telepathic message", that he must chose one of them. The sword represents the Path of Violence, while the amulet represents the Path of Reason. Feeling weird, the man is confused, but he opts to chose, as his mind itself has been battered after the battle. Unknown to him, two unknown figures are watching him, a distance away. The two figures watched in anticipation, but the result they gained is quiet surprising. The man closes his eyes, and breathes deep, thinking about his past. And after a while, the said surprising result happened. The two figures opened their eyes wide, in surprise, as they see the result. The man, chose the sword, the Path of Violence. Cast *Nolan North as Deadpool *David Hayter as Winter Soldier *Crispin Freeman as Taskmaster *Travis Willingham as Blood Spider and Bran Bardic *Fred Tatasciore as The Thing *Michael Beattie as Northstar *Chris Cox as Sasquatch *Amanda Celline Miller as Kate Bishop *Maria Canals Barrera as America Chavez *Stan Lee as Bartender (cameo) *Tara Strong as "Blonde Girl" *Jim Cummings as "Bob, the Taxi Driver" *Scott MacDonald as Dum Dum Dugan *Steven Blum as Solo Nolan North as Wheezy.png|Nolan North as Deadpool (Frederick Wilson) David Hayter as WS.png|David Hayter as Winter Soldier (James Buchanan Barnes) Crispy Freeboy as Taskie.png|Crispin Freeman as Taskmaster (Tony Masters) Travis Willingham as Bran and Blood.png|Travis Willingham as Blood Spider (Michael Bingham) and Bran Bardic Fred Tatasciore as The THing.png|Fred Tatasciore as the Thing (Benjamin Grimm) Mike Beatie as Northstar.png|Michael Beattie as Northstar (Jean-Paul Beaubier) Cox as Sasquatch.png|Chris Cox as Sasquatch (Walter Langkowski) Amanda Celine Miller as Kate B.png|Amanda Celine Miller as Kate Bishop Maria Canals Barrera as America Ch.png|Maria Canals Barrera as America Chavez Scott MacD as Dum Dum Dug.png|Scott MacDonald as Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan Steven Blum as Solo.png|Steven Blum as Solo (James Bourne) Trivia *In this movie, both Kate Bishop and America Chavez have not been in their "hero states" like in the comics, yet. *In the post-credits scene, the two figures watching "the man" are supposed to be Merlyn and Roma. Category:Animated Category:Movies Category:Created by Jacky 50A